By The Light Of Polaris
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Long ago Puck fell in love with a human and gave her a crystal that held light from the North Star so he could find her again. Years passed and the necklace has been passed to Elaine. Owen was unbreakable and yet somehow Elaine has chipped away everything and worked her way in. Puck thinks he's found a second chance in Elaine but will she let him in when she loves another?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: New Gargoyles story! Yay! I don't own the Gargoyles but I own Sammy, Sarah and Elaine. I'm taking a bit of artistic license and using some more modern songs. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: It Begins<p>

When the Gargoyles first woke up on the island of Manhattan, they weren't well known and lived in relative secrecy. A few knew of their existence. Most speculated but never believed there were actual gargoyles flying around and saving people. Most just wrote it off as people seeing things or someone dressed in a costume. So it never really made the news. Unless you watched the public cable. There was a show on public access that was devoted solely to the strange happenings that went on in the city. Urban Legends: Fact or Fiction was rather popular cable show when people tuned in. It was run by a few people: the host and main reporter Elaine Winters, her cameraman and sound tech, the twins Samuel and Sarah Caswell.

Elaine was fresh from a small town in Montana who came to the big city to study mythology and perhaps one day either work in a museum or become an archeologist. She had always been fascinated with legends and lore, especially since her family was originally from Scotland and her Gran had always had some exciting tale to tell at bedtime when she was young. She had quite the flair for acting and always made each episode exciting. She was rather small in stature but curved which she would often complain about jokingly with Sarah. Her bright green eyes and blonde hair gave her sort of a pixie look and Samuel was always calling her Tinkerbell. She wore black framed glasses and her hair up in a messy bun. She wore oversized flannel button up shirts over her baggy jeans and a tight white t-shirt and sneakers. She was rather clumsy at times but had a rather sassy attitude and wasn't one to give up easily.

Sarah was a native of New York and a bit of an opposite to Elaine. Sarah was tall and slender with pale skin, straight black hair and blue eyes. She was more into a gothic style of dress and wore a tattered black skirt, boots, a black corset and long sleeved silk blouses in dark shades of color. She was more quiet and reserved and usually kept her brother in line. She was in charge of tech and would edit any footage they got and she also doubled as the director.

Her brother Samuel or Sammy was the opposite with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright happy smile for anyone he met. He liked wearing brighter colors and was always more outgoing than his twin. He was the camerman of the group and always had some sort of witty remark whenever Elaine was reporting. It usually ended up with her laughing and Sarah would get cross and they'd have to start over again. The only time he didn't do it was when they were reporting live.

They all attended the same school and shared an apartment nearby. They didn't always report from the field, they mostly reported from home in their makeshift studio about local urban legends as well as some from across the country. Field reports were always slow and it wasn't until David Xanatos, the resident billionaire bought a castle from Scotland and had it placed atop the Eyrie building, a huge skyscraper, so the castle rose above the clouds did things pick up.

Elaine saw it as a chance to get fresh new material as she knew the legends of the castle. She just didn't know that they were true and just how much her life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Castle Above The Clouds

They day had been rather slow. Nothing unusual happened during the school hours and Elaine and her friends had gone back to their apartment with no fresh piece for their cable show Urban Legends: Fact Or Fiction. Elaine had checked out some books from the library in hopes she could find something for them to report on. They had already covered the basics such as Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster. Perhaps they could delve into lesser known legends from different states. Elaine thought the Jersey Devil would be a nice topic.

Samuel or Sammy groaned as he collapsed dramatically onto the couch in their living room. "It's the city that never sleeps! You'd think something interesting would happen!"

His sister, Sarah, scoffed and swatted his feet off the couch. "Plenty of things happen Samuel. Just not stuff we need for our show. Crimes and such are left to the big news stations. At least ours is more entertaining. At least they would be if you kept quiet during filming."

Elaine rolled her eyes and tuned the twins out as they started to bicker. She was quite used to it by now. She had to admit that Sammy did have a point. It was New York. It was much more exciting than the small town she grew up in Montana. True she missed the open spaces and the stars in the sky but she couldn't pass up the chance to get out of town. She missed her family but she'd see them at Christmas in a few months. She'd thought something interesting would happen. Alligators in the sewer had always been an urban legend but it wasn't one any of them were keen to report on.

She picked up the newspaper where it lay not far from her spot on the floor. Maybe there was something interesting in here. And indeed there was for on the front page was David Xanatos, billionaire owner of Xanatos Enterprises. Whenever he made front page news something big had happened that involved him. She read through the article with avid interest. Apparently Xanatos had bought Castle Wyvern and had it shipped brick by brick until it was completely rebuilt on top of his skyscraper, making it rise above the clouds.

The name rang a bell and Elaine thought about where she could have heard it. Then it clicked. She heard about the castle from her grandmother, who had heard it from her mother, who heard it from hers and so on. From Elaine knew her family was originally from Scotland and Castle Wyvern feature quite often in the stories her grandmother would tell her as a child. There was a legend surrounding the castle that the winged guardians of the castle, the Gargoyles, protected the castle from invading Vikings. But the castle's Captain of the guard betrayed everyone and sided with the Vikings leading to the destruction of the gargoyles. She remembered there had been a princess and a mage called Magus who thought the princess was killed and cast a spell on the remaining gargoyles and they would stay in stone sleep until….

Her eyes widened in shock. Of course! The Gargoyles would remain in stone sleep until the castle rose above the clouds! And that's just what Xanatos did! She looked out the window and saw it was nearly sunset. They had to move fast!

"Guys! I've got our next scoop!" She exclaimed in excitement as she jumped up from her spot on the floor.

The twins looked at her as she threw the newspaper down on the coffee table and pointed at the headlines.

"I've heard stories of this castle. Legend says that if the castle rises above the clouds then the Gargoyles will wake up. And guess what? This castle is on top the Eyrie building as we speak and it's almost sunset." Elaine explained, thankful she still remembered the story

Sarah smiled. "Good thinking Elaine!"

Sammy clapped his hands together. "Well gang! Looks like we got a mystery on our hands!"

The girls groaned and threw pillows at him, not amused at his joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Claw Marks In Stone

The small group managed to make their way to the Eyrie building just before the sun set and set up their camera. Sarah gave her the signal and Elaine started reporting.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Urban Legends: Fact or Fiction. I'm your host Elaine Winters. You see behind me the Eyrie building owned by David Xanatos, billionaire and owner of Xanatos Enterprises. While some consider him charming, some consider him quite eccentric. His latest acquisition is none other than Castle Wyvern from Scotland. He had the castle transported brick by brick and rebuilt on top of his skyscraper. Some might shake their head and brush it off as another one of his eccentric ideas, I have reason to believe that there is another reason for it. Legend has it that there are Gargoyles who guarded the castle against Vikings a thousand years ago before what was left of their clan was put into a stone sleep that they would only awaken from when the castle rises above the clouds. They have slept for a thousand years and people were too afraid to venture near as they believed the castle was haunted. And now the castle has risen above the clouds, just like the prophecy foretold. Are the legends of the Gargoyles true? Will they wake up from their forced stone sleep? It's almost sunset which means they could be waking up soon. Gargoyles are stone by day warriors by night who wake up when the sun sets and turn to stone by the light of dawn. We only have a few minutes until sundown so please bear with us as we wait."

Elaine looked down at her watch and watched as the seconds towards sunset ticked away. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect when the sun sank below the horizon but she had a feeling in her bones that something was going to happen. The very air seemed to be sizzling with some undercurrent and it made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She turned back at the camera and looked at Sarah and Sammy. "Can you guys feel that? It feels like the very air is alive with something."

The twins nodded. Sarah was a bit more in tune with that sort of thing and she could feel the air vibrating with something. Sammy could feel something was going on.

"It's a powerful thing!" He said.

Sarah and Elaine were too focused on the feelings they were getting to tell him off.

The sun dipped below the horizon, it's last rays painting the sky and turning the the windows of the tallest building to fire. Elaine shivered as the very last light vanished, the feeling even stronger than before. "The sun has now set viewers. Are the legends true or just fiction?"

"Look!" Sammy said as he pointed upwards at the sky. Where partly cloudy skies once were, a seething mass of clouds rumbled and flashed in a storm. Rain began pelting the streets below as some people ran for cover while others simply opened umbrellas.

"Sammy are you getting this? It was just nice a few seconds ago! Viewers it seems as soon as the sun set a storm has come out of nowhere! Could this be connected to the castle?" Elaine shouted as the wind howled.

Rocks from above fell from above and fell to the concrete below. People panicked and ran for it as huge pieces began falling. The police were called and they set up a perimeter to keep people back.

Elaine crept closer and spotted a piece of stone that had claw marks gouged into it. "What could be strong enough to make marks in stone?" Elaine mused to herself as she looked upwards once more as more light flashed and it wasn't lighting.

Sammy filmed the stone and then directed his camera upwards. That didn't look like lightning.

"Viewers it seems something is going on that we can't see. But as you can see behind me a piece of stone fell from above and it appears to have claw marks gouged in. Could this be the work of gargoyles? Are the legends true? Until we gather further evidence all I can say is the legends of the Gargoyles is inconclusive at this time. Until next time. I'm Elaine Winters and this has been Urban Legends: Fact Or Fiction. Goodnight."

Sammy turned off the camera and wiped the lens clean.

"Let's go home before any more rocks fall." Sarah said as she cast a wary glance upwards once more.

Elaine agreed and they went home and edited their footage before airing it. Little did they know that someone other than one of the normal viewers caught their footage and was not pleased at all.

David Xanatos watched with narrowed eyes as the young reporter wrapped up her show and paused the screen.

"I'm not happy Owen. Find out anything and everything you can about Miss Winters."

The blonde majordomo nodded and left the room to find out what he could.

Xanatos leaned back in his chair deep in thought. Just who was this girl and how did she know so much about the castle? He figured he wouldn't have long to wait as Owen always got the job done. He hoped that she'd be smart and back off. He'd hate for something bad to happen to such a pretty little thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sellouts and Job Offer

Some time after the incident at Xanatos Enterprises, Cyberbiotics Tower was attacked as well as the air fortress. Luckily no one was hurt but people said they had been attacked by Gargoyles. David Xanatos had been arrested for stealing from Cyberbiotics. Smelling a scoop, Elaine set out to gather information. Sarah and Sammy did not go with her as they said they had somewhere else to be. They seemed rather nervous and on edge. Elaine brushed it off and grabbed her smaller camera. She got lucky and saw Preston Vogel outside the building.

"Excuse me sir? Can you shed any light over what happened the other night? Witnesses are saying they were attacked by Gargoyles. Is this true?" She asked hoping to get some word that would help her clarify the existence of Gargoyles.

Preston turned and eyed up the girl in front of him. She was different than other reporters and obviously amateur.

"No comment." He told her curtly and turned to continue on his way into the building. He half expected her to pester him but to his surprise he heard her utter a soft thank you before she began walking away.

He turned and watched her leave. She really was different. Perhaps he'd report this to Mr. Renard and see what he thought.

Elaine went home and changed into a black skirt, a white short sleeved button up, black flats and put her hair in a bun. She had to go to work at her job as a barista at the college coffee house. It helped pay for extra costs from filming and have a little extra. She didn't particularly enjoy her job as there was a group of boys who always came to the shop to flirt. But she got to be around the smell of coffee and different blends of tea. She got her free cup of tea on her breaks so it wasn't all bad. It was a cozy place really and good for studying.

She was the last one there that night, wiping up the tables and counters. She had had a good day and made a lot in tips, possibly enough to buy that new book she had her eyes on. She was wiping up the counter her back to the door when she heard the bell above the door chime as someone came in.

Everyone on campus knew the hours so what was someone doing here? "We're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow." She kept cleaning

The person didn't leave. Elaine again told them they were closed and got no answer. She grew frustrated and turned around. "Look! Are you deaf? I said we're closed!"

Instead of the college student she had been expecting, it was a man. And just not any man but someone she knew meant trouble. It was Owen Burnett. She had heard a few girls in her class giggling about him saying he was handsome and tall. She had to admit they were right. She was a woman after all and not dead so she couldn't help but notice an attractive male. And Owen Burnett was a _very attractive_ male.

Attractive or not, she knew if he was here it meant trouble for her and quite honestly all she wanted to do was go home, have a nice soak in the tub and go to sleep. And this man was keeping her from it.

"Miss Winters I presume?" Burnett asked, his voice monotone.

Elaine suppressed a shiver at the sound of his voice. It was deep and rich and merciful heavens was that an accent? _Snap out of it girly. You aren't here to flirt and I doubt he's here to do the same. Remember the last time you had a guy. That did not end well. Screw the good looks. He works for Xanatos remember? Oh bollocks. _

Elaine cocked her hip and placed a hand on it as she leaned against the counter, her face calm and collected with just a touch of attitude. "Depends on why you're asking." Sure that was a tad snarky but she was tired and wanted to go home.

If Burnett picked up on her snarky attitude, he made no mention of it and only raised his eyebrow.

_Bloody hell he even makes the raised eyebrow look sexy. _

"I'm here on behalf of my employer David Xanatos who is unable to speak with you personally."

"Because he got himself arrested. I watch the news. If I haven't responded to your letters it means I'm not interested in talking to you. Now what do you want? And make it quick. I've had a long day."

Burnett reached inside his suit jacket and Elaine tensed, wishing she had her pepper spray in her hand but it was behind the counter out of reach.

But Burnett simply pulled out an envelope and tossed it onto the counter beside Elaine.

Elaine eyed him before she grabbed the envelope and opened it. "What is it?"

"My employer believes this should be more than a substantial amount for compensation. In return you're to keep away from the Eyrie building and stop nosing around about the Gargoyles."

Elaine pulled out a check and her eyes widened in shock. The amount was huge! It was more than she made at work and probably more than she'd ever make working here. With it she'd easily be able to buy better equipment and move into a better apartment. But...she couldn't take it. She had morals and people deserved to know the truth even if they didn't believe.

She tossed the envelope back. "Not interested. Besides, if there wasn't anything there Xanatos wouldn't have gone to such lengths to throw me off which means there is something there. And I'm not going to stop till I find out the truth. Goodnight Mr. Burnett."

He turned and left without another word. Elaine sighed in relief and finished her cleaning before locking up and heading back to the apartments.

Burnett watched her go from his seat in the company car. She was certainly an interesting character.

_*You've got that right. Anyone would have taken that check if given the chance and yet she didn't. She's smart too. Unlike her friends, she was quite quick to see through it. David will be quite interested in hearing about this.* _

"Indeed he will." Owen mused to himself.

If anyone else had been in the car, they would have thought Owen was crazy for talking to himself. But the truth was he was talking to Puck. Puck had created Owen after figuring out that Queen Titania had taken a human form. Intrigued Puck created his own form, playing a role he'd never played before; that of the straight man and modeled Owen closely after Preston Vogel.

He believed his Trickster counterpart was quite right. His employer would be most intrigued in hearing about Miss Winter's reaction to the offer.

Elaine sighed as she finally reached her apartment and pulled out her key only to find the door already unlocked. Usually she was the first one home as Sarah and Sammy worked further from the apartment.

Inside she found the siblings sitting on the couch looking apprehensive about something.

"Hey guys what's up? You're here early. What do you say we order pizza and relax with a nice movie?" Elaine asked as she slipped off her shoes and put her bag up.

Sarah exchanged glances with Sammy before she approached Elaine. "Elaine there's something we need to tell you."

Elaine sat down and Sammy and Sarah proceeded to tell her that they too had been approached by Burnett and made them the same offer and they had accepted.

Elaine was gobsmacked. She couldn't believe her friends would do something like that. "So you're saying you sold out everything we worked for?"

Sammy tried to calm her down. "We need the money and we can buy better equipment to replace it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Where's my equipment?"

Sarah pinned her brother with a glare. "See when we accepted….He had some people come in and they confiscated the equipment."

"They confiscated my equipment?! How could you let them do that?! My parents gave me that equipment! You had no right! You know what get out!"

Sammy gaped at her in shock."What do you mean get out?"

"Exactly as I said! I'm kicking you out!"

Sarah's face contorted with anger. "You can't kick us out!"

Elaine's face matched in fury. "Oh yes I can! The apartment is under my name so I pay the rent so get your things and get out! You had no right to sell us out like that and let him take MY equipment! I have no room for sellouts! So get out! Now!"

Sammy pulled his sister away and they started packing their things. Elaine grabbed her bag and disappeared into her room. She dug around for her phone and pulled out a card. It had the logo for Xanatos Enterprises on it with Owen Burnett's name and his number. She scoffed and tossed it onto her desk.

She heard the front door close and wandered out to see that both Sammy and Sarah were gone. They didn't have much to pack as Elaine owned all the appliances and furniture as well as the decorations.

Elaine had hung Chinese lanterns from the ceiling and most of her furniture was whicker. She had lots of plants on any surface she could place them. A series of bookcases lined the free walls and were mostly filled with mythology and fantasy books though one shelf was solely devoted to the work of the Bard. One wall was used as a makeshift studio.

She sighed as she examined her now roommate free apartment. It was a fairly large apartment with a full bath and 3 bedrooms and a full kitchen. Her parents had gotten it for her when she had gotten her scholarship. It felt empty and much bigger now that she was alone.

A week passed and she was working more shifts to cover the rent but she was starting to struggle. Yet she didn't regret kicking her ex friends out.

"Elaine! You're needed at table 10!" Her manager shouted at her from his spot at the bar.

While Elaine loved her job, she did hate two aspects of it. One was her manager Henry. While he was good man and fair, he was infatuated with the other waitress who barely did anything. Elaine suspected that the brunette Danielle only got the job because she was sleeping with Henry.

"But I'm already covering the counter!" Elaine protested. She knew that if she left the counter to tend the tables then Danielle would try to sneak tips from the jar. It was a rule that whoever worked the counter got the tips from the tip jar while the other got the tips from working the tables. Elaine was often tipped generously at both the counter and the tables because unlike Danielle she cared about the customer's satisfaction and treating them politely. Danielle hated the fact that she got less in tips and would often try to steal Elaine's.

"Get to it country girl." Danielle snapped as she moved to head for the counter.

Elaine glanced at her watch and saw that her shift was over. She didn't complain because she needed the extra money. She grabbed what was in the tip jar and stuffed it in her apron pocket. She didn't miss the glare Danielle sent her when she did that.

She grabbed her notepad and moved over to table 10. "So what can I get for you?" She asked without looking up, her pencil poised to jot down the order.

"A coffee please and I'd like you to join me." An all too familiar voice spoke.

She sighed as she looked up and locked gazes with Burnett. "What are you doing here? This is basically a college coffee house. And I'm still working."

Burnett just looked at her. "And it is still a public establishment and I have yet to be thrown out. And you're off the clock if I'm correct."

Elaine stared at him. "Ok that's creepy that you know my hours and such. Are you stalking me?"

"No I'm just incredibly thorough. About that coffee? You look like you could use a break." He said looking up at her.

And he meant it. The girl in front of him looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes cleverly hidden by concealer but his trained eyes could still see faint shadows. Her stance was no longer the confident gait he had seen but slumped like one had too much on their shoulders. He could see her thinking about his offer and decided to help her along.

"The reason I'm here will most certainly be worth your while." He said, his voice laced with promise.

Elaine sighed and went to fetch him his coffee and grabbing a cup of a tea before she clocked herself out. She came back and sat down across from him; her eyes were lit with cautious curiosity.

"I am here because I have a most intriguing offer from my employer." He said getting right to the point.

Elaine held up a hand. "Look you already made your offer and I refused. Besides since my so called friends sold me out, your boss' minions came and took all my equipment. I had to cancel the show. Your employer got what he wanted."

"That was the first offer. I come with another offer: he wants to offer you a job."

Elaine stared at him in disbelief. "A job? What sort of job?"

Owen mentally smirked knowing he had her hooked. All he had to do was reel her in. Xanatos had expressed that it was important that Owen get the girl to accept.

"He's been looking for someone to...shall we say enlighten him about any legends of artifacts he acquires. And he is aware that you study mythology and are very well versed in all sorts of legends and myths."

"Why hire me? I'm still in college. Wouldn't he want someone with a decree?" She was suspicious; she knew that there were more highly qualified people than her for the job.

Owen noted her suspicion and felt a small feeling of approval. It showed she had a sense of common sense about her.

"He wants someone who has no ulterior motives and you are already aware of the Gargoyles."

"So say I do accept this job; what would it entail?"

"Essentially any time a new artifact comes in, you are to evaluate it, study it and let us know of any...abilities it might hold. When you are not doing so you'll be assisting me with paperwork; a secretary job of sorts. You'd still be paid and the bigger the project the bigger the payout." Owen explained.

Elaine nodded weighing her options. She really did need the job and it'd be better than working here. Though one part of her revolted at the idea of working for the man who had her equipment taken, the more practical side began weighing the pros and cons and pros far outnumbered the cons.

She looked at Burnett. "Alright. I'll accept. How about we meet up tomorrow at my apartment to discuss the basics, benefits and complete details of my new job. Say...10?"

Owen nodded and she wrote down her address before handing it to him.

She stood up. "See you tomorrow. Your coffee's on me."

She went back to the counter and threw her apron down, paid for the drinks before she dumped the rest of her now cold tea on the other serving girl who shrieked obscenities as Elaine walked calmly away.

Owen was surprised to say the least but couldn't admire her spunk.

_*Whoa. That took a lot of guts to do. I have to admit that girl had it coming. It should be interesting having her around.* _

Owen silently agreed. He could already tell things were going to be a whole lot different with Elaine around. Once he was sure she was gone, he got up and went to his car. He drove to the prison and after waiting a few minutes he was allowed into the visiting area and sat down. He picked up the phone just as his employer walked in on the other side.

"Owen. I trust that your job was successful?" David Xanatos asked smirking slightly.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos. She invited me to her apartment to further discuss details."

"Good work Owen. Be sure to alert our nocturnal...guests about her arrival. If all goes according to my calculations, Goliath and the others will feel the urge to protect one so young and defenseless as her. Basic protective instinct. It should prove most beneficial to us later on."

Owen nodded. "But she has spunk sir. She dumped her tea on another waitress. As far as I could see she deserved it."

Xanatos chuckled. "Well now. It seems we have a little spitfire on our hands. Owen tomorrow go a little before appointed time and take our trusted movers with you. I want her moved into the castle as soon as possible. It won't be safe for her to be on her own once she's under our care. Have her moved into the spare room in your wing. She should be comfortable enough in there. Let the Gargoyles come to her. They'll be suspicious if you take her to them. Just let them know she's coming tomorrow and Goliath will do the rest. Make yourself absent but make sure to record what goes on."

"Understood sir."

"Well you best get ready and have that room aired out as well as her office."

"Yes sir. Goodbye sir."

Xanatos watched as Owen stood up and left. Not long after the guard came and escorted him back to his cell. Xanatos sat down on his bunk and smirked. Things were going to be most interesting with Miss Winters in the castle...most interesting indeed.


End file.
